


Surprise!

by Jackhammerbaby0103



Category: BBRae - Fandom, Beast Boy - Fandom, Cute relationships - Fandom, Date - Fandom, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Valentines Day - Fandom, friends to lovers - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffly ending, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackhammerbaby0103/pseuds/Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day with our favorite Titans, Starfire seems to have an idea. Cute BBrae oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this little baby last year, it's not my best but have it anyway.   
> Enjoy!

"Friends! Friends!" called the always over enthusiastic voice of Starfire. The Titans knew that it wasn't an emergency from the tone of her voice, but nether-the-less they all slowly made their way into the common room; the last of them being Raven as she was deep in meditation when Starfire hollered.

The Titans sat on their couch awaiting Starfire to begin, the alien girl just stood grinning madly and bubbling of joy. "What's up girl? Why'd ya gather us?" Cyborg questioned.

"Friends do you realise the day of today?" She spoke with glee, clapping her hands together in front of her face to hold in a little squeal.

"February the fourteenth?" Robin said after a quick look to a calendar, obviously the Teen's still weren't getting the point.

"It is the day of the valentine!" She shouted at Robin with mock seriousness. "Oh friends we just have to celebrate the valentines!"

"How do you expect us to do that, Star?" Cyborg asked, Starfire thought deeply before replying.

"We should do the confessing of the feelings", she stated proudly. At this both Robin and Beast Boy blushed noticeably.

"I don't know Star..." Beast Boy quickly replied, trying to hide his blush.

"Why you so worried, B?" Cyborg mock teased, poking the green Titan in the arm, "Is someone afraid?" Even Raven snickered at Cyborgs tormenting, although she would never let anyone know so she hid it expertly under her hood.

"I'm not afraid!" Retorted, the now beet-red, Beast Boy. "I'm just not too keen on rejection is all", this surprised his other teammates; he was always so confident with females.  
"What is rejection?" Asked a certain clueless alien girl.

"Girl, rejection is like when you ask someone out to get pizza and they say 'no'", Cyborg spoke trying to take the attention off of his best friend. Starfire's face lit up with understanding, a hint of sadness clouding her eyes for only a second before it was masked by her usual persona.

"Friend Beast Boy, why is it that you think that you will get 'rejected'?" This question was not expected, but all the Titans seemed to have a silent agreement with each other wanting to know the answer.

Beast Boy's face darkened and he hung his head low, "because I know she doesn't like me back."

"How do you know?" Raven speaking for the first time, her voice making Beast Boy's head jerk up.

"Because it's not possible", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The other Titans frowned at their teammates straight out self-loathing, the mood was seriously plummeting.

"It is the day of the valentine, friend Beast Boy, anything can happen." Starfire tried, Beast Boy only smiled half-heartedly at her.

"You should tell this mystery girl how you feel, B." The half robot tried reasoning.

"Yeah you should definitely go for it!" Robin backed.

"So it is decided, we share our feelings!" Starfire shouted with glee, spinning around in the air. The faintest of smile was planted on Ravens face, she may have not been involved in the conversation but that doesn't mean she wasn't listening.

Raven was repeating her usual mantra, meditating in her bedroom, until a knock on her door shook her from her trance. "Rae! Hey, Rae, open up." Beast Boy's voice came through the door in a muffled tone, but she could hear him clearly. Her door was enveloped in her black magic, sliding it open and letting her teammate in. Raven did not speak, as she was waiting for Beast Boy to explain why he had interrupted her. "Rae, we're supposed to go meet Star and Robin at the mall. I didn't get the full story but she said something about doing something to celebrate Valentine's Day? We're supposed to meet them in 15, you up for it?" The green Titan sheepishly scratched his head, the faintest signs of a blush plastered on his face.

"What about Cyborg?" She said, noticing the lack of the half robot.

"Oh, he went out to do his own thing for Valentine's Day. We don't have much time left, you in or what?"

"Hm. Well I have nothing better to do, so I guess." Beast Boy flashed the demoness a toothy smile before leading the way out of her room.

"Where are we supposed to be meeting them?" Raven spoke in a hush tone, noticing all the glances they were receiving; she was seriously starting to regret going to the mall on Valentine's Day.

"Cinema, we're going to see some movie Starfire picked out I believe." Raven was slouching and staying right beside the green teen, she did not like being the centre of attention and that was obvious. Beast Boy snickered and draped his arm over his friend, causing her to blush and push him away slightly.

They arrived at the movie theatre but neither of the two could see their other friends, Beast Boy held his pre bought ticket and checked the time that the movie starts, he frowned. "We've only got five minutes before we have to go into the theatre, they better get here soon." They both took another look around the crowd, but it didn't seem like they were there. "Rae, you stay here and I will get us some popcorn and drinks for the movie, okay?" Raven was very reluctant for Beast Boy to leave, as she was very uncomfortable in her surroundings but she gave him a slight nod, holding the side of her hood so it couldn't dare to fall. She scanned the room over and over, where were they? She let out a small gasp, not noticing her fellow green teammate until he paced his hand on the small of her back. Raven turned around to glare at him but all she was met with was his stupid grin, she huffed and turned the other way.

"So what time is this movie anyway?" Sneaking a glance at him she noticed he was holding two drinks and popcorn in the one arm, which was a little odd.

"Well it's about- well now. Come on." He led her into theater 7, and chose a seat up the back near the door. "If Robin and Starfire walk in late we will be able to see them", he whispered, answering her unasked question. Beast Boy handed Raven her drink and placed the popcorn in the middle of them to share, she blushed as she had never been to the movies with anyone before. She was too caught up in her own emotions to realise that the movie was starting, though she really didn't give a damn; she was already enjoying herself. Raven let a small smile play on her lips, which did not go unnoticed by a certain green Titan.

"How are you enjoying the movie so far?" Beast Boy whispered into Raven's ear, causing her to shutter and for her skin to ignite.

"It's good", she answered a little too quickly, reaching for some more popcorn but all she came into contact with was the warm hand of the male sitting really close to her. She drew in breath and withdrew her hand, her face now scarlet. Even in the darkness of the theatre the demoness could see Beast Boy blush too, but above anything she could feel it.  
As Raven was starting to calm her emotions, internally chanting her mantra, Beast Boy placed his hand over her arm; wreaking all chances she had of composing herself. He lazily started tracing patterns on her skin, making her skin burn. She had no idea why but she loved this, she loved this close proximity with Beast Boy. Of all the beings in the world, he was the one who made her feel like this, and somewhere deep inside, she didn't mind one bit. Raven closed her eyes and just focused on the skin to skin contact, Beast Boy was watching her face intently.

The green teen's heart soared, she wasn't pulling away, hell maybe she's actually enjoying it. This made him smile, and without a second thought he slid his hand down and placed it over hers. "Rae", he spoke softly but clearly, she completely blocked the sound of the movie to listen to him. She gazed into his eyes and waited for him to continue. "We weren't supposed to meet Starfire and Robin here today; I just said that so you would actually go out with me. I like you, Raven. Maybe a little more than 'like' but yeah…" Beast Boy sheepishly scratched his head and gave a cute, nervous laugh.

Raven's whole face had turned red by the time her teammate had finished his confession, she was at loss. She opened her mouth to say something but was interjected by the bright lights of the cinema turning back on; they had been too focused on each other to notice that the movie had ended. They both rubbed their eyes, groaning because of the harsh light. She was happy at this interruption; at least it gave her time to think and to process everything. They both stood and gathered their rubbish, slowly making their way out of the cinema.

Surprisingly, Beast Boy wasn't a bundle of nerves, he was quite content. He knows Raven, and if she didn't like him she would of kicked his ass so hard, so he knows that she doesn't hate him. Neither of them spoke a word until they got back to the Tower.  
The green Titan opened the door for his fellow teammate, all Raven could do was roll her eyes in mock annoyance.  
"Oh? Raven? Beast Boy? Where have you two been?" Asked a curious-but-not-so-curious Robin. Raven blushed hard, thanking the heavens that her hood was up and covering her face.

"Well I was annoying Rae as she was meditating so she threw me off the roof and I landed in some random suburb, I was so lost I had never even been to that part of town before. So I called Rae up and she took a while but she found me and we made our way back here." Beast Boy answered so casually and collected that Raven almost believed the lie herself, Robin had no qualms with it though and believed it fully. The green male just smirked at his expert lying abilities, winking at Raven. The demoness just huffed and went into the direction of her room, and of course she had a follower.

She used her magic to open the door to her room but did not close it when she went inside, Beast Boy obviously getting the hint and cautiously walking in. Raven actually still didn't know what to say to her teammate, but she let him in nevertheless.  
The aura was very awkward and unnerving; the green teen knew he had to keep talking. "Rae, as I said before I like you, I've liked you for a while. I've always had a crush on you, but lately it's increased tenfold and grown so strong. So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Beast Boy was blushing and was struggling to keep eye contact with Raven; this forced the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I think we can give it a go", she spoke in almost a whisper. She had no idea what she was saying until it was too late, her face had completely turned red but unfortunately for her she was no longer wearing her hood and Beast Boy could get a full few of her blushing face. Which upon realising this, made her blush more, the smirk on his face just continued to grow. God she was adorable.

"You're adorable, you know that?" His big, toothy smile was all she could see.

"Wha-? I'm not adorable! I am part demon!" She retorted completely out of her comfort zone and character.

"You mean adorable?" Beast Boy taunted, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. She opened her mouth to yell at him but she was met with two incredibly soft lips colliding with her own. She succumbed to the kiss, letting her emotions take over (not literally). In the background they would be able to hear the light bulb shatter if they weren't too taken by their moment, but to them it's all that matters.


End file.
